Another Day
by Mini Alice Nelson
Summary: Mitchie has a nightmare then hilarity insures. Like why did Shane start dancing to Spice Girls. Mitchie is Emo? and Shanes Gay? now what will happen next Mass Panic and Chaos... what do you mean i spoiled the next couple of chapters. OC canon pairings


_Disclaimer- Evelyns'r'us and I don't own Camp Rock _

_Sorry Guys I know that I should finish my other story but I hit a brick wall_

Another day, another burger to deliver, another smile to give and another chance of being the loser she is. Sighing she got out of her bed and put on a Connect 3 song this was her one chance of letting go of all those inhabitations that held her back. Letting go she sang into her hairbrush with the song that was at the present moment.

She turned around rocking out, but then she saw something that made her eyes grow large and stop singing. She yelped and started to get into a frenzy rushing to put on her waitressing uniform, she didn't even have the time to have breakfast; she furiously brushed her teeth just before sprinting out the door.

She had run the whole way there, arriving completely out of breath her chest heaving at the exertion she had just put in to arrive on time, her boss was glaring at her for being only 1 minute late.

"Sorry" She says, adding one more ANOTHER to her list, another glare from her boss.

"Just don't do it again, or else were going to have to fire you" He told her almost like he wanted that chance to do so.

She nods her head and walks into the building with the required smile, the Barney's smile. The other workers smile at her sympathetically then quickly changing back to the Barney's smile.

Orders come up to her left, right and centre, methodically she writes everything down and heads for the kitchens. Her day continues like this, including the occasional job of greeting customers and then showing them to a table. Just **another** day as a struggling musician, she knows it's clichéd but it's the truth and she deals with it.

"Mitchie" her boss calls out to her well more like yells at her. It's the end of her shift and she was just about to leave.

"Yes…" She replies tersely

"Behind you!" He screamed out pointing behind her.

She quickly turns around and sees a cute adorable kitty cat being attacked by giant burger in Godzilla proportions. Her heart started to beat really hard; it was pounding in her ears, Thud, thud, thud. Thud. Thud, thud, thud, thud.

Almost by will she changes into her secret identity the great, the magnificent, the one, the only, the Voice of Reason.

"There take that evil burger thing, POW, e-yah, and that's how you destroy evil burg…" She sat up in her bed. Hand on her chest breathing heavily. It was just a nightmare, a nightmare, a strange nightmare but a nightmare in the end.

She breathed deeply, steadying her heartbeat. Just a nightmare.

Her mobile suddenly started ringing, Spice Girls start playing.

"This is worse than my nightmare" she mumbles to herself before picking up the mobile.

"Hello?" she mumbled, checking the time on her alarm clock.

"Hey, it's Shane." Mitchie could hear sounds of screaming fans. "Did I ring at a bad time?"

"Not really, you saved me from pondering what kind of a weird nightmare I had!" Mitchie exclaimed, excited to hear Shane's voice.

"Nightmare?! What kind of nightmare? Was it one of those freaky nightmares where the opposite gender are chasing you around besides from the person you really like who's actually running away from you?" Shane said all in one go.

"Yes I had a nightmare. It was one of those nightmares where you work at Barneys for to long… Wait a sec. What kind of nightmares do you have? And I thought I was weird! Shane we have to talk." She had said the four worst words when dating.

"Your not breaking up with me are you?" Shane said in a panic.

"What! Why would I break up with you? Where not even dating!"

"A guy was giving me this funny look" he mumbled "See you tomorrow... Love you too!"

"Tommo…" He hung up on her. He hung up on her, but he was going to see her tomorrow. Yes. Wait backtrack he said 'love you too' this definitely was a nightmare, he couldn't like her. He couldn't, she finally had a boyfriend.

She eventually got ready for work and made it just in time she was on auto-pilot the whole day. Sadly she gave coffee when someone asked for tea, a tofu burger when someone asked for a hamburger. Today was not her day eventually she got picked up by her loving boyfriend Josh.

Just as she was being dropped off at her house Josh leans in and starts to kiss her, she tried to kiss back, but all she could imagine was kissing Shane back, she just wasn't into the kiss.

"Sorry" she whispered "I've got to go"

She calmly walks into her house, pretending all was right in the world and she didn't think she was kissing a dear friend while she was kissing her boyfriend. Inside the house she collapses on the sofa, this nightmare is ruining her life. All the walls she's built, broken down, maybe it isn't just from working at Barney's for too long.

She sighed when did her life get so complicated, and more importantly why did it get so complicated.

Her mobile started playing Spice Girls again. She groaned, Note to Mitchie the gods hate her. She picked up the phone and answered.

"Spice Girls?" She hated that old band, no they didn't even deserve to be called a band (AN I don't have anything against the Spice Girls if anything I like them)

"Hey, just so you know I like that band. There my biggest inspiration at least you know it's…" Shane stopped suddenly realising what he had just admitted too.

She bursts out into laughter that was one of the funniest things she's heard in her life. Maybe her day was not as horrific as she first thought.

"Sooo…" She said after an uncomfortable silence trying to fill in the gap, after the laughter had well and truly died out. "…what did you mean by tomorrow?"

"Well you'll just have to wait until tomorrow, don't you?" Shane answered with a question.

"Humph, now I'm not going to tell you anything at all" Mitchie said as she turned off her phone. All they ever seemed to do was fight these days. Like an old married couple.

"Please tell me I didn't just think that!" Mitchie thought out loud this was getting stranger by the minute. For her nevertheless.

Ending like that with Shane gave her a funny taste in her mouth. It was already time for dinner, but she wasn't up for eating anything. She decided to go to bed after some frowning and cursing.

_Another day, another burger to deliver, another smile to give and another chance of being the loser she is. Sighing she got out of her bed and put on a Connect 3 song. This was her one chance of letting go of all those inhabitations that held her back. Letting go she sang into her hairbrush with the song that was at the present moment._

_She turned around rocking out, but then she saw something that made her eyes grow large and stop singing. She yelped and started to get into a frenzy rushing to put on her waitressing uniform, she didn't even have the time to have breakfast; she furiously brushed her teeth just before sprinting out the door._

_She had run the whole way there, arriving completely out of breath her chest heaving at the exertion she had just put in to arrive on time, her boss was glaring at her for being only 1 minute late._

"_Sorry" She says, adding one more ANOTHER to her list, another glare from her boss._

"_Just don't do it again, or else were going to have to fire you" He told her almost like he wanted that chance to do so._

_She nods her head and walk into the building with the required smile, the Barney's smile. The other workers smile at her sympathetically then quickly changing back to the Barney's smile. _

_Orders come up to her left, right and centre, methodically she writes everything down and heads for the kitchens. Her day continues like this, including the occasional job of greeting customers and then showing them to a table. Just __**another**__ day as a struggling musician, she knows it's clichéd but it's the truth and she deals with it._

"_Mitchie" her boss calls out to her well more like yells at her. It's the end of her shift and she was just about to leave._

"_Yes…" She replies tersely _

"_Behind you!" He screamed out pointing behind her._

_She quickly turns around and sees a cute adorable puppy dog being attacked by a giant burger in Godzilla proportions. Her heart started to beat really hard; it was pounding in her ears, Thud, thud, thud. Thud. Thud, thud, thud, thud._

_Almost by will she changes into her secret identity the great, the magnificent, the one, the only, the Voice of Reason._

"Somehow I knew this was going to happen. Major déjà vu moment. Crap it nearly got me. Oh shi…" Someone was pushing her and then she felt something wet on her face.

She saw a face peering down at her, but not just any face the face of Shane's dog, Spot (It has no spots on its body at all) and that meant that Shane was here too! Definitely not the best way to start the day, but I guess it could be worse like pretending all was right in the world and she didn't think she was kissing a dear friend while she was kissing her boyfriend.

"Damn I was hoping that I could wake you up with breakfast in bed. Courtesy of Starbucks." Shane stated as he entered the room with as you guessed a cup of fresh, steaming coffee. Java how did man create such a great gift. Then it hit me the dog needed the blessed caffeine as well.

"So why are you in my house and not on tour?" Mitchie asked in a very calm manner, and why shouldn't she? She gave him a key to her house!

"Well I was planning on doing it sometime anyway, and when you told me about your dream, I thought now was as good as time as any. So what was you dream about?" Shane told her as she was pouring some coffee into a bowl she kept for that reason. (AN: don't give a dog coffee it's bad for them!)

"My dreams were about going to Barneys like I normally would, besides from the fact that I was not singing one of my own songs! I was serving normally, getting low tips by the way, until it was time to go. I was leaving when my boss yells out my name. He then screams to look behind me and I see this Gigantic Burger attacking a poor, defenceless, baby animal. So I turn into this super hero that's fights creatures from the depths of hell. Then I wake up." She looks up from the dog's bowl to see Shane looking curiously at her.

"What?" Mitchie asks Shane self-consciously running her hand through her hair.

"Nothing, I was just wondering what your hero name was" he teased. "It was probably The girl with the voice"

"No it was the Voice of Reason." Mitchie answers before she realised what trap she fell into. Shane got a grin on his face, that name came from the canoe ride after that terrible but amazing summer of Camp Rock.

They conversed for hours, talking about all they missed out on. They laughed over their memories the good and the bad, like the arguments they had from the silliest things and the pranks they pulled on his band-mates and her friends. Then suddenly Shane gets an evil grin on his face and starts tickling her.

"Stop… I said stop" Mitchie pants on the bed they had never left still in her pyjamas. Her boyfriend came into the room and stands there… wait let me see, Shane check, Mitchie check, Boss nope, Work-mates nope, rest of Connect 3 nope, Mitchie's friends nope, Shane's Girlfriend doesn't exist (I wonder), Mitchie's Boyfriend check…

"Oh crap" the Narrator swore.

Shane and Mitchie lift up there heads and see Josh in the doorway, Mitchie has shock written all over her face while Shane has confused look on his face. (He hasn't meet Josh)

"Josh! What are you doing here?" Mitchie asks with surprise in her voice.

"I could ask the same thing. Why weren't you at work?" Josh asks well tells Mitchie, while Shane is going through Mitchie's make-up drawer collecting random colours. "Well?"

"Hi! I'm like totally Shane." Getting really close to Josh with make up still in hand with a girly voice. "Sorry! I called up and like told that she was sick to this guy. He was called Barney or something. He asked if I was her boyfriend and I like said yes 'cause well I am a guy who is her like friend, sadly and yeah."

"Well you are a guy… on her bed… in your pyjamas… and… and well I thought" Josh stuttered at this new development. He quickly ran out of the house to go have a shower (I think he's a homophobic!).

"Oh My Gosh. I can't believe he thought that we… that you" She then bursts into laughter.

"Well you know. I like have a sister who like does this all the time and yeah." Shane replied with a straight face then bursting into a round of laughter. They fell on the bed and managed somehow roll next to each other, lips next to lips.

And then they 'accidentally' kissed. The narrator tells the readers. Not wanting them to intrude on them heavily making out.

Suddenly Caitlyn, Nate, Ella, Jason and a crazy random fan girl walk into the room. The Fan girl runs away screaming and crying.

"Hey, do mind having a look at this!" Nate and Caitlyn said not noticing what was happening before them.

Dance music comes in from nowhere. The start doing a complex dance, Jason trips and the music stops Caitlyn and Nate look around to see if they where watching, they see them and notice what they where doing.

"PG rating!" Naitlyn shout startling Smitchie and causing them to sit up and look around.

"What? What's wrong?" Smitchie said in a panicked state.

"You, You, Kissing!" Caitlyn exclaimed stumbling over her words. "Is Shane, Josh? Why did you keep it from me?"

"No, Shane is not Josh. He's called Shane remember." Jason told Caitlyn in an obvious tone, he then turned to Mitchie "Thanks to you I lost that weird girl and now I've got an arm empty. Mitchie want to fill that spot?" Everyone stares daggers at him besides Ella who slaps him.

"OMG, who did that to you?" Ella asks Jason after a few moments. "I'll hurt who ever did it!" No-one was willing to say that she did.

"Ella why don't you get some Band-aids" Mitchie asked Ella knowing there weren't any Band-aids. "There in the Fifth drawer." There is no fifth drawer in the house and Mitchie knows it.

Ella leaves the room in search of the non-existent Band-aids.

"So as I questioned before what were you two doing? And is Shane Josh?" Caitlyn re-asked, Jason grumbles at the last bit.

"Well to answer both Questions we need to know how this all started…" Shane stated pointing to Mitchie.

"Okay I was having this weird dream; well more like nightmare… and Shane called me the next morning I told him about it and he said he'd come today. I went to work and then got picked up by Josh. I came home sat down for a minute and my phone started playing Spice Girls, _Shane_." Mitchie glares at Shane "I answered the phone and had a short conversation with the person who uses Spice Girls as his ringtone. He told me that he would be coming over today. I then go to bed. I wake up the next morning to see 'Spot' in my face then Shane walks in with the blessed Starbucks. I give the dog coffee. I then discuss my nightmare with Shane. Josh walks in while I'm telling Shane to stop tickling me. Josh jumps to conclusions, Shane pretends to be gay. Me and Shane start laughing our but off and our lips end up touching, we get frozen in shock, until you startle us. And we had a barrage of questions. That good enough for you?!"

"That still doesn't explain why you guys were heavily making out. And then all those other questions like why Shane is in his Pyjamas, the make-up on the floor, why the writer is so confused, which horrible song was it and why you gave a dog coffee."

"Yes well I suppose that is correct in saying a couple of things. Though I can say that I'm in my pyjamas so that where more comfortable. Another thing that I can say is the make-up on the floor was to make Josh think I'm gay, the dog also adores coffee and last but not least, I believe the writer doesn't even know where this is going. Oh yeah there was a horrible song?"

"Why do people answer a question with a question?" Mitchie asked out loud not realising that was what she had done

"I found it, here you go Jason. If I ever find the person who did it I'll well I don't know what I'd do!" Ella said

"Umm, Ella where did you find them?" Mitchie asked surprised to the 'non' existent band-aids in Ella's hand and on Jason's still red slap mark.

"Where you said they would be. Though you didn't tell me what room they would be in. SO I checked every room and finally found them." Ella sighed "Hey, why where you guys heavily making out? You where practically taking of your clothes."

"Well you see… Do I have to explain it again?" Mitchie looks around and they indicate that she doesn't have to "Okay to make it short our lips touched and we were in shock!"

"Did you know that Shane… What was I saying again?" Ella started

"Dance time!" Naitlyn shouted out loud "5, 6, 7, 8…"

A complicated dance routine is started and everyone joins in, they all seem to know the routine like a weird Disney Movie. The music suddenly goes to Spice Up Your Life and everyone glares at Shane.

"Hey, why haven't you confessed your feelings to…" Ella said

To be continued…

_**Preview**_

"_**Umm, Josh" Mitchie starts "I… We…"**_

_**Josh walks up to Shane with one fist raised…**_

"_**Shane's got a girlfriend" Caitlyn screamed**_

_A.N thanks for reading stay tuned for the next chapter of Another Day_


End file.
